cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat-winged monkey-bird
Country reported: The bat-winged monkey-bird was a cryptid flying humanoid reported from the .ShukerNature: INTRODUCING BRITAIN’S BAT-WINGED MONKEY-BIRD Description The bat-winged monkey-bird is described as an animal about 3 feet in height, with bat wings, a monkey-like face with a parrot's beak, and red eyes. It is reported to make a terrifying screeching noise. Hartley believed the animal could have been supernatural in nature: :"Although the creature looked solid flesh and blood and made an awful sound, I think it could be paranormal in origin as I have never seen or read about anything that even vaguely resembles it, but if it is real, I would love to know if anyone else has seen it." Sightings 1969 The bat-winged monkey-bird was allegedly first seen by Jacki Hartley in 1969, whilst travelling from London to Tunbridge Wells, Kent: :"Back in 1969 I was 4 years old and travelling back from my auntie’s house in London. Dad had been driving for about half an hour and we were going through the countryside. I was in the back of the car when I suddenly heard an awful, screeching scream. Mum and dad were in the front chatting and heard nothing. It was twilight and as I looked out of the back window into the trees, I saw what I could only describe as a monster. :"It had bat wings which it unfolded and stretched out before folding back up again, red eyes and a kind of monster monkey face with a parrot's beak and was about 3 feet in height. :"To my 4 year old mind it was terrifying and I had nightmares for weeks. I did not have a name for this thing in my vocabulary and so called it The Bat Winged Monkey Bird as it seemed to be such a weird mixture of animals." circa 1976 Hartley claimed to have had another encounter with the bat-winged monkey-bird when she was 11, in or around 1976, whilst travelling through to Kent from Hastings, through Robertsbridge: :"I saw it again late one night when I was eleven from the back window of the car on our way home from Hastings, I think we were travelling through Robertsbridge. 2006 The latest sighting reported by Hartley was on the 19th of October 2006: :"It was 4.30 in the morning and I was woken by the same horrible screeching sound. Thinking someone was being murdered in the street I jumped out of bed and ran to the window, catching the tail end of it as it flew past. I knew immediately what it was. . .the same horrible monster thing I had seen all those years ago, The Bat Winged Monkey Bird was back." :"My most recent sighting was at 4.30am on 19-10-06 outside my bedroom window, I saw the tail end of it fly past after the awful screeching noise woke me up, my address is in Tunbridge Wells in Kent." Similar cryptids *The owlman *The Raymondville man-bat Notes and references Category:Cryptids Category:Europe Category:United Kingdom Category:Flying humanoids